


A Proposed Boston Marriage

by alpacameron



Series: Girlsies Week 2018 [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Post-Canon, girlsiesweek18, they're gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: Exploring Katherine and Sarah’s relationship throughout the seasons.Day 6 Prompt forGirlsies Week 2018: Seasons





	A Proposed Boston Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> this is super late and in reality i wrote this one time but hadn't written day 5 and i wanted to post day 5 before this one but still havent written it because ive been playing botw for like 10 days straight and i figured i should just go ahead and post this one so it doesnt rot away in my drafts and i promise ill get day 5 and 7 out EVENTUALLY even tho it'll be fuckass late

They met in the winter, when a snowstorm blew over New York, engulfing the city in gusts of wind and snow. Sarah found herself trapped in the newsboys’ lodging house, unable to leave with her brothers like she planned due to the raging storm outside. Sarah had definitely heard of many of the boys there, and while half of them tried to flirt, the others were friendly and welcoming of Davey and Les’ sister. Then there was Katherine. She had already been there when Sarah arrived but was now also stuck with them in the storm. They met, and they talked. And talked. And talked. And talked, until the storm passed over. As the Jacobs’ said their farewells, Katherine and Sarah agreed to meet up again.

 

Sarah realized in the spring, when they lay together in the soft Central Park grass looking at clouds and talking literature. They spoke of Kate Chopin and Emily Dickinson, sharing their favorite stories and poems under the sky. The discussion moved to Jane Addams, and how she hasn’t married and instead shared a house with her good friend. Katherine said she’d much rather live with Sarah than lose her independence by marrying a man, and Sarah agreed. Her heart fluttered, and she turned to look at her friend. She was beautiful; her dark red hair spread out across the grass, mingling with the little green blades that tickled their skin; and oh god, her eyes, so brown and beautiful that Sarah could stare at them for ages. Sarah took Katherine’s hand and gave it a squeeze. _You’re not gonna leave me and run off and marry some guy, are you?_ She joked. Katherine laughed (music to her ears) and told her _no, of course not, as long as you don’t either_. Sarah smiled shyly and said _no, of course not._

 

Katherine realized in the summer, when they went to Brighton Beach for the day. It was blazing hot, the sun well above their heads and not a cloud in the sky. They sat on the shore for a bit, drawing in the sand and sunbathing, but then Sarah decided they were gonna go swim. Katherine resisted at first, but Sarah grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the water, which despite the hot sun felt freezing cold on their skin. Katherine squealed at every wave, and Sarah laughed and continued to pull her farther into the ocean. When the water reached their waist they stopped and swam where they were, enjoying the cool water and relaxing rhythm of the sea. Then, in some way or another, they started splashing. They laughed and leapt around the water, splashing each other like little kids. Katherine laughed and was entranced with the way the water droplets caught in Sarah’s hair, and how the wet bathing gown suited her very well, and the way she laughed with her eyes squinted and teeth showing, and Katherine, for some unbeknownst reason, suddenly wanted to kiss her.

 

They confessed in the fall, when the trees matched the sunset and the weather was brisk and cool. Katherine had Sarah over at her house for the night, and they sat in her room as the night approached. They sat on Katherine’s bed together, Katherine peacefully playing with Sarah’s long brown hair. Katherine’s room was luxurious: she had a beautiful canopy bed with a pretty floral design on the sheets, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, big drapes over the windows, and a large wardrobe and vanity. Sarah joked that if they were to really run off and live in a house together, Katherine would have to give it all up. In response, Katherine simply said, _it’d be worth it. I’d choose you over all this stuff any day._ Sarah nearly thought her heart stopped, but it just skipped a beat. _I’m glad,_ she replied, thankful Kath was behind her and couldn’t see her red face and dumb smile; _I’m so glad I have a friend like you._ Sarah shivered as Katherine pulled her hands from her hair, slowly running her hands through the long locks in an effort to maintain the contact as long as possible. Katherine then leaned forward and hugged Sarah from behind. She squeaked, but then leaned back into Katherine’s arms as she breathed into her ear, _I’m glad I have you, too, Sarah._ They sat there for a moment, then Sarah pulled away and turned around to face Katherine. She didn’t know what overcame her, but she told Katherine how much she admired her, how she was inspiring and strong and confident and loved Sarah for who she was, and she told her how she was beautiful and funny and is so happy they met that one winter day in the lodge. Sarah could have gone on and on and on about everything she loved about Katherine, and she would have, if not for the fact that Katherine had lunged forward and kissed her before she could finish. It was soft but sudden and lasted all but two seconds. Katherine pulled away before Sarah had time to react, looking somewhat surprised that she’d done such a thing. An apology was on the tip of her tongue, but Sarah suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her back in. Katherine was surprised, but quickly relaxed and began to kiss back. She wrapped her hands around Sarah’s waist and pulled her closer, and Sarah moved one of her hands to Katherine’s back while stroking her cheek with the other. They kissed for as long as they could, throwing fuel on the fire inside their chests. They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together as they breathed in harmony. _I really love you,_ Sarah said. In response, Katherine just pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [(in case you don't understand the title)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_marriage)
> 
>  
> 
> check out my tumblr, [butmemostly](butmemostly.tumblr.com) !


End file.
